1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to video teleconferencing systems. In particular, it relates to video teleconferencing systems in which a single PC base station and network interface dynamically switches between alternative local video teleconferencing locations such that multiple local video teleconferencing locations can communicate with remote video teleconferencing locations using a single system.
2. Background Art
Prior art video teleconferencing systems have provided improved communication capability without the need for actual travel by the participants. Prior art systems typically rely on dedicated stations to provide video teleconferencing information between sites. While prior art systems have reduced the cost of communicating, they are still relatively expensive in that they require substantial hardware and software support at each video teleconferencing station site in order to accomplish their functions.
The prior art has provided several variations which allow a user flexibility in communicating with a remote video conferencing facility. For example, video conferencing systems are known which allow a user at a local video conferencing station to automatically schedule, initiate or monitor video conference calls with remote video conferencing stations. In particular, the prior art has provided interactive systems which can initiate point to point, or broadcast video conferencing connections which can be modified by the user.
In addition to permitting automatic initiation of video teleconference calls, the prior art has also provided video conferencing systems which can dynamically add or delete locations to an active conference. This function allows users to be added or deleted as needed with a minimal demand on their time. Both of the foregoing systems improve total video conference performance, but they do not address efficient use of hardware and software resources at a particular location.
User control at the receiving site has also been enhanced by the prior art. For example, it is known that incoming video conferencing calls can be displayed on the receiving monitor prior to completing the call connection. In effect, this provides a "Caller-ID" function similar to that available on voice telephone systems.
More complex systems have also been developed to control multi-point video conferences. Multi-point video conferencing systems have been developed which use a central controller to control communications between multiple video conferences sites. For example, it is known that a central system can be arranged in a hub format in which the central system connects to each remote video conferencing system.
Systems have also been developed which use video and audio multiplexing to achieve real-time audio and video. Likewise, other convenience features have been developed to improve the quality of video teleconferencing. For example, systems which use voice controlled switching to activate the cameras associated with the loudest audio location have made it easier to focus the attention of the participants on the individual site which is used by the speaker.
As discussed above, a variety of video conferencing systems are known. Video conferencing systems which can be reconfigured at a central location are also known. Central hub systems and switching devices are known which improve intersite communications. Convenience features such as voice activated switching, etc., are known.
However, while the prior art has addressed numerous issues related to the use of intersite video teleconferencing systems, it has failed to address the need to provide improved economy and availability of video teleconferencing a local site. It would be advantageous for users to have the capability of using video teleconferencing at multiple intrasite locations without the excessive expense of redundant systems components. In particular, the prior art has not provided remote video teleconferencing stations which are capable of dynamic switching of local I/O such as cameras, microphones, speakers, keyboards, and mice in different rooms while using a single local PC to control network connection. The use of such a system would allow very inexpensive expansion of the availability of video teleconferencing from several rooms within a particular location by reducing the incremental cost of adding additional rooms.